


The Healer and the Fragile Human

by Just_A_Villain



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Villain/pseuds/Just_A_Villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story based on a story. Too meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healer and the Fragile Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/gifts).



> I low key ship this pairing but my heart still belongs to Joshler.

Josh has been laying, unable to move for a week now. Dallon could not be more upset with how the events following the fights had gone. Pete had saved Josh only moments before he would have died by the hand of Blurryface. The other guy. The entity Tyler had insisted was no different than himself. But now Tyler had run away, off doing whatever Blurryface is making him do. So, Dallon is left with a very injured, beautiful man laying on a bed in front of him. How tempting. 

After roughly a week, Josh can move and talk. Dallon probably looked like a ghost to him. "Dallon? Have you slept at all?" Josh asked, concerned for the tall man. "I couldn't rest. You were hurt." Dallon answered in his college professor voice. "You didn't have to." Josh said softly. "Of course I did. I care about you Joshua." Dallon said, his voice nearly a whisper. "Enough to kiss me?" Josh asks, his eyes flicking down to admire Dallon's lips. Dallon chuckles. "After all the times we've met like this, this situation is very fitting." Dallon smiles before capturing Josh's lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the greatest Joshler story I've ever read. PastelMess is a brilliant writer. Sorry if this was cliche but I've written this at 2am. This was inspired by the scene where Dallon accidently cuddles with Josh while they both sleep. This takes place after the attack after the fights.


End file.
